I, Monster
[[Datei:Tales_-_04_I_Monster.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 #4]]I, Monster (“Ich, das Monster”) ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Januar 1988 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.1 #4 *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Jim Lawson *'Tinte': Ryan Brown *'Text:' Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Nobody’s Fool!" *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.1 TPB (1989) Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello **Casey Jones *der Rattenkönig Einleitung thumb|140px|Die EinleitungDonatello: Monster. Fakt oder Fiktion? Was ist unsere Faszination mit diesen garstigen, gräßlichen Ghoulen, welche unsere Albträume heimsuchen? Seit ungenannten Zeiten haben diese Bewohner von verdrehten Träumen unsere Vorstellungskraft mit ihren schrecklichen, heimtückischen Schrecken heimgesucht. Entspringen aber diese elenden Abscheuligkeiten unserem Unterbewusstsein, oder wandeln sie auf der Welt, so wirklich wie du und ich? Lasst mich euch eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|160px|Mensch oder Monster?Eines düsteren Tages steigt eine Gestalt, gehüllt in schmutzigen Bandagen und der Kopf voll wirrer Gedanken, aus den dunklen Gewässern eines Sumpfes, um in einer nahegelegenen, alten Fabrik ein Quartier für den herannahenden Winter zu finden. Diese Gestalt ist ein Mensch, doch deren Gedanken verweigern ihm eine menschliche Identität: Es hält sich nicht mehr für einen Menschen, sondern mehr für ein Hohnbild eines Menschen (wörtlich: "ein moosbedecktes Hohnbild des Mannes, der ich einst war"). Doch was sie jetzt eigentlich sein soll, darüber ist sich diese Gestalt immer noch nicht einig... Einige Zeit später jedoch bekommt das verfallene Fabrikgelände neue Besucher, in der Gestalt von den Turtles und Casey Jones, die diversen Gerüchten über einen Geist nachgehen wollen, der sich auf dem Gelände herumtreiben soll. Sie stellen schnell fest, dass an diesen Gerüchten vielleicht was dran sein könnte, denn im Inneren des Grundstücks finden sich weder Graffiti (unter denen auch Casey in seiner Jugend so manches "Kunstwerk" hinterlassen hat) noch irgendwelche anderen Anzeichen, dass sich irgendwelche Leute auf einem so verlassenen Gelände, einem idealen Ort für wilde Parties, jemals herumgetrieben haben. thumb|left|140px|Jäger und GejagteDoch während sie die Ruinen durchforsten, wird die bandagierte Gestalt auf sie aufmerksam und beginnt sie zu belauern. Aus den Gesprächsfetzen, die sie auffangen kann, und mit ihrem verwirrten Verstand beginnt sich in ihrem Gehirn die Befürchtung zu formen, dass die Turtles - Monster in ihren Augen - gekommen sind, um ihren Platz einzunehmen und es aus ihrem Winterlager zu verjagen. Schließlich bemerkt Michelangelo die Gestalt inmitten der Ruinen und trennt sich von den anderen, um nachzusehen. Jedoch wird er vom bandagierten Mann überrascht, hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und fortgeschleppt. thumb|140px|Michelangelo und sein FängerAls Michelangelo wieder zu sich kommt, findet er sich an Händen und Füßen an eine Holzluke gefesselt und den wilden, bandagierten Mann vor sich, der ihn zu verhören beginnt. Der Mann wirft Michelangelo und seinen Brüdern vor, ihn aus seinem Lager vertreiben zu wollen, und weigert sich, dessen Beteuerungen zum Gegenteil zu akzeptieren. Stattdessen lässt er seinen Gefangenen zurück, damit er über Nacht über seine "Verfehlungen" nachdenken soll... falls er die Nacht lebend übersteht. Auf der Spitze eines Schornsteins legt sich der Fremde dann auf die Lauer, und dabei kommt ihn die verdrehte Idee, dass er mit dieser Tat - Michelangelo als Köder zu benutzen, um dessen Freunde zu sich zu locken und sie alle dann zu töten - sich von der Menschlichkeit abgewandt hat und nun so zu dem Monster geworden ist, als welches er sich nun sieht. thumb|left|Eine TodesfalleWährenddessen wird der Sinn der Worte, die der Fremde Michelangelo als Abschied hinterlassen hat, bald klar, als sich in den Löchern des Mauerwerks um ihn herum Dutzende von Ratten zu regen beginnen. Sich auf sein Ninjatraining besinnend, reißt er sich von seinen Fesseln los und beginnt sich gegen die blutgierigen Nager zur Wehr zu setzen. Bevor er von der Rattenhorde überwältigt werden kann, wird er von seinen Brüdern und Casey gefunden, die die Ratten erledigen. Als Michelangelo seinen Brüdern zu erklären beginnt, was ihm widerfahren ist, zeigt der Mann sich, lockt die Fünf zu einem runden, dachlosen Ziegelgebäude und sperrt sie, auf dem oberen Rand der Mauer stehend, mit einem einfachen Zugmechanismus im Inneren ein. Dort erklärt er ihnen, dass er in der "Arena", wie er dieses Gebäude nennt, bei dem Versuch benutzt hat, die Freundschaft der hiesigen Rattenpopulation zu gewinnen, indem er ihnen an dieser Stelle hin und wieder etwas zu fressen ausgelegt hätte. Zwar hat es nicht wie vorgestellt geklappt, doch nun hatten die Ratten sich daran gewöhnt, hier immer Futter vorzufinden ... und kaum sind diese finsteren Worte gesagt, quellen Tausende von hungrigen Ratten aus den Löchern im Mauerwerk hervor! thumb|200px|Die Geburt des RattenkönigsDie fünf Freunde beginnen sich mit allen Kräften gegen die Ratten zur Wehr zu setzen, doch bald macht sich die schier unerschöpfliche Überzahl ihrer Gegner bemerkbar. Schließlich bricht Michelangelo in seiner Verzweiflung durch die dünne Ziegelwand des Gebäudes und bahnt damit seiner Gruppe einen Fluchtweg. Nachdem alle sicher nach draußen gelangt sind, schleudert Leonardo dem Bandagierten als Dank für seine "Gastfreundschaft" einen Shuriken entgegen. Der Wurfstern trifft den Mann in der Brust; er verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt schreiend in das Innere des Gebäudes, und dann ist nur noch das wilde Gequietsche der Ratten zu hören. Mit nüchterner Stimmung verlassen die Turtles und Casey die Fabrik, während die Sonne unterzugehen beginnt. Doch dann zeigt das letzte Bild der Geschichte den Mann auf dem Boden hockend, umgeben von einigen Ratten, die ihm sehr zutraulich geworden sind. Der Fremde schließt seinen Gedankengang über seine jetzige Natur mit der Erkenntnis: Denn ich bin der Rattenkönig. Alles fürchet mich ... ... alles außer den Ratten. Trivia *Die Herkunft des Rattenkönigs und eine Andeutung darüber, wie er zu seinem geistigen Zustand kam, wird in der ''Tales''-Episode "The Pantheon" aufgezeigt. In anderen Medien *Originaltitel und -Geschichte werden in der gleichnamigen Folge der 2003 Zeichentrickserie vorgestellt. * In der 2012 Animationsserie wird der Titel für eine Episode gleichen Namens benutzt, die ebenfalls die Vorstellung des Rattenkönigs als Thema hat; jedoch ist die Hintergrundgeschichte dieser Figur deutlich anders als in der Mirage-Version. *Die Szene, in der Michelangelo von den Lieblingen des Rattenkönigs umzingelt wird, wird in den IDW Comics in der Geschichte "Pantheon Family Reunion" #2 repliziert. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the TMNT Original Vol.1 Series Treasury Edition'' *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Vol.1'' (IDW, 2012) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''City at War'' **"City at War, Part 5" **"City at War, Part 6" **"City at War, Part 7" Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson